


Встречи прошлые и будущие

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Ко Ён Ха путешествует во времени, и на пути ему встречаются самые разные люди





	

Нынешним днем Ко Ён Ха просыпается в родной Корее. Он понимает это по запаху, звуку и еще по тому трудно уловимому ощущению, что бывает, когда утром открываешь глаза дома. Воздух еще совсем прозрачный, а небо тронуто теплыми красками рассвета.

Почтительно постучав, входит девушка, и ее ханбок подсказывает Ён Ха, в каком времени он очутился сегодня.

— Мастер Ко изволил подняться рано, — говорит девушка, и ее речь очаровательно старомодна. Ён Ха улыбается, и служанка краснеет. Румянец очень идет ее белой коже.

— Славное утро сегодня, — мягко замечает Ён Ха. Каждое свое путешествие Ён Ха начинает с этих слов. Он располагает к себе первого встреченного им человека, и из чужих рассказов собирает свою очередную жизнь. Узнает, кто он, что волнует и беспокоит его в этом времени, что — приносит радость. И ждет ли его кто-то, с кем придется быть давно знакомым.

— И день обещает быть восхитительным, — отвечает девушка, пряча глаза.

Ён Ха позволяет завязать ему пояс, забрать назад его длинные тяжелые волосы. Стоять недвижно утомляет, но раз таковы правила этих лет, выбора не остается. Из этих странствий Ён Ха все равно получает больше, чем когда-либо сможет потерять.

«Очень занятный юноша для своих лет, — говорят о нем в настоящем. — И такой вдумчивый игрок, просто удивительно».

— Вы просили, мастер, не трогать камней на доске, и я не трогала. Все по-прежнему с самой ночи.

Ён Ха бывал и бедняком, и аристократом, просыпался в пяти разных странах. Однако что-то каждый раз остается неизменным. Игра не оставляет Ён Ха ни в одной из эпох, и это говорит ему, что в конце двадцатого века он сделал верный выбор.

Партия на доске не завершена, но стоит Ён Ха приглядеться, она раскрывается перед ним, словно книга, в которую нужно вчитаться. Слуги — в доме их множество — проходят мимо его комнат беззвучно, боясь побеспокоить.

Когда Ён Ха ставит на доску последний камень, солнце уже во всю светит. Обещавший быть таким приятным день оказывается изнуряюще, мучительно жарким. Ён Ха слышит в саду цикад, чьи-то неспешные разговоры, ручей и смотрит вокруг глазами хозяина и гостя одновременно.

Здесь у него есть власть и деньги, но Чосон все равно держит его связанным по рукам и ногам, и менять неоновые огни торопливого Сеула на гомон тесного Ханяна Ён Ха не хочет. Нескольких часов вполне достаточно, а потом короткий сон вернет его в настоящее.

К настоящей игре, а не к партии с самим собой.

***

Кто-то трясет его за плечо, случайно касается холодной рукой. Ён Ха щурится, пытаясь открыть заспанные глаза, и моментально замечает — это случилось снова. Окна, седзи и пол говорят, что он в Японии. Мужчина с полотенцем настойчиво будит его.

— Какой-то человек желает вас видеть. Я сказал ему, что вы допоздна над гобаном сидели, и он попросил разбудить вас, уж простите. — Ён Ха понимает, что говорит ему мужчина — это одно из чудесных свойств его путешествий. Любой язык звучит как родной, словно ты спишь и не задумываешься об этом.

— Я уже проснулся. Передайте тому человеку, что я спущусь.

Когда Ён Ха остается один, то начинает по деталям и фрагментам собирать время, в котором оказался. Во что одеты люди на улице, о чем они говорят, что несут в руках — Ён Ха старается заметить все.

«Эдо, девятнадцатый век, первая половина?..» Это ничтожно мало, но кто-то ждет его внизу, и Ён Ха больше не может медлить. Он спускается, и пытается угадать, кто среди людей на нижнем этаже спрашивал о нем. Здесь все больше торговцы, Ён Ха незачем иметь с ними дело…

Человек кажется таким обычным, даже невзрачным, что Ён Ха не сразу обращает на него внимание. Только когда тот поднимается, кланяется и жестом предлагает сесть напротив, Ён Ха осознает, что обращаются к нему.

— Доброго утра, — произносит человек. Он молод и улыбчив, но, кажется, в лице его нет ничего примечательного — черты, которые забудутся спустя мгновение.

Ён Ха кивает и садится.

«Спросить ли, как его имя?»

— Я видел партию, которую вы оставили с ночи на гобане, — продолжает человек, — и был впечатлен. Я хотел спросить, не сыграете ли вы со мной?

— Сыграю, — отвечает Ён Ха. — Сколько камней форы вам дать?

— О, — человек все продолжает улыбаться, — фора мне не нужна, благодарю.

Ён Ха вопросительно изгибает брови, но молчит. Он проявил вежливость, но не станет проявлять снисходительность во время игры — это не в его правилах. Между ними ставят доску.

Стиль кажется Ён Ха старомодным даже для девятнадцатого века. Человек спокоен и расслаблен, и это почему-то злит. Ён Ха ругает себя за несдержанность, и пробует взглянуть на игру по-новому.

Он проигрывает, и это очевидно. Это становится все более явно с каждым следующим камнем. Группы уничтожаются, как города во время землетрясения, а человек остается таким же безмятежным. Ён Ха делает одну отчаянную попытку за другой, но партию не спасти.

Но почему-то не ощущается никакой горечи. Нет разочарования — наоборот, чувство причастности к чему-то большему, чему-то действительно имеющему значение, не покидает Ён Ха. Он обретает, а не теряет, как и всегда во время своих странствий.

Он признает свое поражение добровольно, и с нетерпением ждет, захочет ли человек разобрать партию. Тот не против.

— …и вот здесь эту группу еще можно было удержать, — говорит он. Сейчас в его речи много пауз, словно прежде чем указать на очередную ошибку, он прислушивается к голосу внутри себя.

«Может, это само высшее мастерство подсказывает ему ходы», — приходит в голову Ён Ха, и он удивляется собственной мысли. Это кажется еще более невероятным, чем путешествия во времени, а сам Ён Ха, несмотря ни на что, прагматик.

Когда Ён Ха вернется в Корею, он восстановит эту партию. Скажет, что нашел ее среди старых кифу и что имена игроков затерялись во времени. А впрочем…

— Могу я спросить, как вас зовут?

— Торадзиро. — Почему-то он совсем не по-японски называет имя, а не фамилию, но этого все равно достаточно.

Ён Ха не знает, протянуть ли руку, выразить ли свое восхищение или просто кивнуть. Он снова смотрит на доску, стараясь не выпустить из памяти ни одного камня, потому что это, похоже, самая главная партия в его жизни.

А еще ему необъяснимо кажется, что за Торадзиро стоит что-то еще. Словно что-то вдыхает в него этот удивительный навык игры и направляет над доской его руку.

— Я запомню, — отвечает Ён Ха, и он знает, что запомнит не только он, а каждый, кто когда-либо сядет играть в го.

***

Шиндо ерошит свою встрепанную челку, и Ён Ха чувствует, что раздражается еще больше — он ждал игры с Тоей Акирой. Но Шиндо сосредоточен и серьезен, а значит, у него была причина играть за этой доской.

Ён Ха знает об этом — сам подыграл этой нелепой случайности, но раз Шиндо воспринимает неосторожные слова в адрес Хонинбо Шуусаку как личное оскорбление, то должно быть в нем что-то особенное.

Сначала Ён Ха не замечает, потом не хочет замечать, но к концу это почти режет глаза, просматривается в каждом ходе. Шиндо похож на Торадзиро — не как копия, но и не как фанат. Он играет, как играл бы Торадзиро сегодня, но более порывисто и смело.

«Он мог бы быть его учеником, — размышляет Ён Ха. — Тот же стиль, та же линия, но не тронута индивидуальность».

Шиндо поднимает глаза — он проигрывает, но признать это еще не готов, — и уже знакомое чувство накрывает Ён Ха. Отголоски партии в Эдо сквозят в этой игре, и что-то едва различимое соединяет Шиндо с одним из величайших мастеров.

Какая-то невидимая нить, какая-то загадка, на которую Ён Ха не хочет искать ответ.


End file.
